Characters
Attributes Physical shape Affects HP (which '''cannot''' be trained higher). Calculated as P*10 Affects starting and max strength. Calculated as P*1.5 for starting and P+10 for max. Agility Affects starting and max AP, as well as movement speed on the map. Calculated as A*1.5 for starting and A+10 for max. (Note: AP higher than A+10 possible, verified by Deffiz for version: 1.16) Accuracy Affects starting sniper stat. Calculated as Ac*10. Intelligence Affects doctor, veterinary, and mechanic skill growth rate. Stats HP This dictates how much damage you can take before you die. Strength Affects how much you can carry, how far you can throw grenades and melee weapon damage. Sniper How accurate you are with '''all '''weapons. '''Note''' Every character requires 0.9kg food and 2.4l water per day. Hirable Characters '''[[Poca Cosa]]''' ;Najib Al Habash :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 8 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 6 :Cost per month: $550 ;Ramon Montoya :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 5 :Cost per month: $650 ;Martynas Baranauskas :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 6 :Cost per month: $720 [[Caganel]] ;Milena Vaculik :Physical Shape: 3 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 4 ;Pedro Rodriguez :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 4 [[Drushlak]] ;Arabella Bakker :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 6 ;Constantin Sorescu :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 4 [[Okaidi]] ;Angela Cordoba :Physical Shape: 3 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 7 ;Jozef Kralik :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 4 ;Pakuna Whirlwindhorse :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 6 [[Merdin]] ;Bataar Hulan :Physical Shape: 9 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 4 [[Verdammter Platz]] ;Hendrik Peeterson :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 7 ;Ralf Schneider :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 8 ;Eithan Cohen :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 9 ;Maxim Salenko :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 3 [[Hara]] ;Johann Hoffmann :Physical Shape: 3 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 2 :Intelligence: 8 ;Golapi Abarba :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 9 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 6 ;Huang Xun :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 5 ;Hans Jacobsen :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 6 ;Bashasha Ta'anari :Physical Shape: 2 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 7 [[Nirgendwo]] ;Yafeu Ogego :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 7 ;Michele Fournier :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 4 ;Catherine Perdue :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 7 [[Qubba]] ;Madis Kivikas :Physical Shape: 3 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 10 ;Ingrid Bergmann :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 7 ;Baruch Jestespanski :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 3 :Intelligence: 8 ;Muhammed Al-Karachi :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 7 ;Brian Brooks :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 4 ;Linda Naruszewicz :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 7 ;Pierre Bernard :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 6 ;Luis Alberto Gimenez :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 7 ;Edward Jackson :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 9 :Intelligence: 7 ;Kinaki Nakamura :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 10 :Intelligence: 8 [[Fort Goks]] ;Francesco Manzoni :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 5 ;Hassan Tahiri :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 3 ;Miroslav Lazarevic :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 9 :Intelligence: 6 ;Ana Ferrefo :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 9 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 7 ;Stewart MacLean :Physical Shape: 10 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 3 ;Thich Nhat Co :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 10 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 6 ;Ferdinand Vieira :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 5 [[Kulin]] ;Vincenzo Gobetti :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 5 ;Wolfgang Muller :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 7 ;Niele Ali'ikai :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 5 [[Smerd]] ;Astrid Larsson :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 5 ;Galina Yevseyeva :Physical Shape: 3 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 3 :Intelligence: 8 ;Robbie McNeill :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 2 :Intelligence: 4 ;Gina Mason :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 3 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 4 ;Oskar Simberg :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 6 ;Marta Llompart :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 7 :Accuracy: 4 :Intelligence: 4 [[Masriah]] ;Mary Wilson :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 10 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 6 ;John Harris :Physical Shape: 9 :Agility: 4 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 5 ;Cian O'Bryen :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 6 ;Negasso Araya :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 8 :Intelligence: 6 ;Ludwig Menasse :Physical Shape: 6 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 7 :Intelligence: 4 [[Sekir Bashka]] ;Olaf Berg :Physical Shape: 4 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 6 ;Mahmoud Zenawi :Physical Shape: 8 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 5 :Intelligence: 5 [[Abu Kirdyk]] ;Nicolae Maiorescu :Physical Shape: 7 :Agility: 5 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 6 ;Vasily Rubanov :Physical Shape: 5 :Agility: 6 :Accuracy: 6 :Intelligence: 7 Table Form